Indescribable
by Traviesak1
Summary: Senior year is ending soon and Tamara chances of telling her crush Kai Hiwatari how she feels slip away. Now, eight years later, she returns back to finds a job in Hiwatari Company. Soon, she realized that her feelings for him bloom again. But there is one problem, he already has a wife and she is soon to be wed. What will happen between them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Senior Year

Chapter 1: Senior Year

Disclaimer: I didn't own beyblade

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweat drip down her forehead, the girl fanning herself with the book in the hand. The AC in the room stop working and it was pretty hot around May here in North Carolina. She pretend to listen to the teacher. AP History was pretty boring sometimes. Her black hair was pull up in a ponytail. The girl scan the room looking for a certain someone. Her eyes stop she went she saw the boy with two-toned blue hair. She turn her head quick with she saw that he was staring at her. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Tamara," someone said beside her.

"What?" The girl named Tamara replied.

"Are you look at Kai again?"The person beside her ask.

"No, I was looking around." Tamara answer.

"Yeah, whatever." The person said. "I know you have a crush on him."Tamara just turn around and ignore her friend.

Tamara Carter is sweet friendly seventeen-year old girl. She has long straight black hair cut in v shape from the back, light brown eyes, full lips, high bone cheeks, and a small nose. She has a small waist, pale complexion and semi tall. She is also smart and helpful. Her biggest thing was that she has a crush on Kai Hiwatari the popular boy at school. She heard her friend talking to her again.

"What you want Zoe?" Tamara ask the girl.

Zoe Carson a smart, outgoing seventeen-year old girl. She has short brown curly hair. Brown eyes and a small nose. She is short and has a small waist. She is tan complexion and is Tamara best friend.

"I need your help on number three." Zoe said.

"Okay, the answer is 1993." She replied back.

The bell rung and the class walk out. Tamara walk slowly, so she could catch a glance of her crush. She saw him talking with guy with navy hair named Tyson. Even though he move from Russia around 5 months ago, he was still popular here.

"Come on." Zoe said grabbing her arm. Tamara started walking with her friend, but she saw Kai walking behind. She was so scary to tell him her feelings for him. Hopefully, in prom she could. Zoe left to go to another class, so she kept walking by herself.

"Hey." A deep voice said from behind. Tamara eyes wide as she recognized his voice. She had hear him talk a few times, but she could always pick out his voice.

"H..hi." She said stuttering. She curse herself for stuttering.

"How come you never talk to me?" Kai ask.

"Me, what about you, always talking with your friends." Tamara said. She hear him laugh.

"What is so funny?" She ask him.

"You, you are so cute." He replied back.

A pink blush spread across her cheeks. She bow her head down, so he won't see her blush. She saw the time in her watch and she rush to class. "He is only playing with me," she thought. The class begin and she started to pay attention but not after her mind drift to that moment went he call her cute. She sighed to herself and started to write some notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai arrive late to his class. The teacher just ignore him and kept talking about the lesson. He sat beside a guy with glasses. His nerdy pal. He drop his black backpack down on the floor. He pretend to pay attention, but soon his mind drift to a certain girl. Kai really like Tamara but he didn't wanted to hold her back. Senior year was ending soon and he didn't wanted neither her or him to stress over a long distance relationship. He discover that she was going to California to study and he was staying back. He wanted to ask her out so bad. Jealousy ran through his veins went a guy approached her ,but he was relief went she said no, went they asked her out. He like hearing her voice and looking at her.

* * *

Tamara heard the bell ring for lunch and head toward the cafeteria. She walk slowly waiting for her friend Zoe to come out. She saw Kai walking behind her. She took a bench by the cafeteria and sat down. Tamara heard a beep sound coming from her pocket. She took out her Iphone and the screen light up.

_-Zoe: I am running late._

_-Tamara: Okay see you in a bit. _

She text back and push the button on the top of her phone. The screen went black. She look down to look at her shoes and as she look up she saw Kai coming her way. She felt butterflies creating in her stomach.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She felt more relief for not stuttering.

"Are you going to prom?" He ask.

"Yeah, and you?" She ask him.

"I don't know, but I might go." He replied back.

"Well, I hope you do." She said. He was going to ask her something else, but her friend Zoe came. He left and she saw him enter the cafeteria.

"You was talking with Kai." Her friend ask.

"yeah, something about prom." Tamara replied.

"Come on, I am hungry" Zoe said. Both girls enter the cafeteria.

Time was going by slow but Tamara was glad the bell was almost going to ring. Parenting class was her least favorite class. She finally heard the bell ring and was glad that Kai had a class beside hers. She saw him come out his class. She walk to her bus. And turn around one more time, to see her crush , but as she turn around she saw him holding another girl hand.

"He has a girlfriend," She thought. Sadness spread on her face. She took a seat near the window. "I should forget about him." She thought. Tamara got off the bus and walk to her house. A single blue and white house with two rooms. A big yard on the front, a trampoline on the side. She open the door and saw her mother in the kitchen. "Mom, I am home." She said. "Okay, are you hungry?" Her mom ask. "No." She said walking to her room. Tamara finish her homework and close her book. She heard a beep sound coming from her phone and the screen light up. Zoe name appear on the screen.

_Zoe: Hey!_

_Tamara: Hi!_

_Zoe: What up!_

_Tamara: Homework...I text you later._

She didn't feel like texting her friend right now. She grab some clothes and went to take a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai finish his homework. He was tired and hungry. He grab some food that his mother had cook for him. "Hmm it smell good," he thought. He heard some footsteps coming down the hallway. He saw his mother enter the kitchen. A woman with long hair black and grey eyes. She had a white apron tied around her neck and small waist. A pale complexion just like Kai.

"Kai, you never told me if you are going to prom." His mother ask.

"Yes, mother I am." Kai replied.

"Who made you change your mind?" His mother ask again.

" A certain girl." He said back.

"Oh, that same girl you have been crushing on for a year now." His mother said back.

"Katelyn, leave the boy alone." Kai father said entering the kitchen.

"Your son here don't have the courage to tell a girl how he feels John." Katelyn said.

"Is better like this, senior year is ending in two weeks, and she is leaving for California." Kai said.

"What color are you wearing for prom?" Katelyn ask her son.

"I don't know yet, but I want to match with her." Kai said.

Kai finish his meal and went to his room. Tomorrow for sure he would find out what color she was wearing to prom. He search for some clothes for tomorrow. Then he lay on his bed with his Iphone in his hand, he wish he could text her goodnight. His eyes closed letting the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Tamara lay on her bed. "He has a girlfriend,"she thought. "I will not tell him anything about my feelings. My feelings for him will stay hidden." A single tear roll down her cheek land on her pillow. "Hope tomorrow is better." She said to herself. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Old Girlfriend New Problem

Chapter 2: Old Girlfriend New Problem

Kai waited patiently for his cousin Hilary to come out her house. He turn on the radio listening to some tunes. She had call him, this morning to get a ride to school. "Women take long," Kai thought. He turn around and face the white house door and saw it open. His cousin Hilary came out with a black handbag around her shoulder. Her usually straight brown hair was now in curls. She dress in some jeans, a plain pink tank top and some black flats. He gave her a smile and behind her, her mother was standing at the door dress in a green sleeping gown and some white slipper. She wave Kai and Kai wave back. Hilary enter the car and also wave goodbye to her mother.

"Hilary, I need you to do me favor." Kai ask his cousin beside her.

"Sure, what you need?" Hilary replied.

"Can you ask Tamara if she has a prom date?" Kai said.

"Okay cousin." Hilary stated,"are you going to ask her to be your date for prom?"

"Yes." Kai said.

Hilary stare at her cousin. Kai is a simple guy who always tried to look for the perfect girl. He don't like shallow girls that only care about the makeup, clothes or money. His looks could get him any girl he ever wanted ,but she could tell that if he was in a relationship, he would take stuff seriously. Kai dated a few girls in the pass but his worst relationship was with a girl named Isabelle a rich snobby chick. Kai was obligated to go out with her ,but lucky Isabelle had to Paris to study. Kai liked Tamara for a long time, but he didn't made a move on her because his best friend Tyson like her too. Now, Tyson told him, he could ask her out, but it was a bit late now since graduation was coming soon. Tyson did had feelings for Tamara now he has feeling for her. That is right Tyson and her are now dating. Her thoughts of chains were broken went she saw Kai enter the parking lot. She saw Tamara coming out a blue car. Kai stop the car and got off. He grab his backpack and she also got out the car. Kai wave her goodbye and went toward the office.

* * *

Tamara stare from the afar, she saw Kai and his girlfriend get off his car. She felt jealous and sad. She also saw went Kai and the girl went their separate ways. She head toward the cafeteria to find her friend. She found Zoe talk with someone else. She sat down in the red senior booth and Zoe came toward her.

"What is with the confused face?" Zoe ask.

"I just saw Kai ride to school with his girlfriend, but he wave her goodbye and they went they separate ways." Tamara explained.

"Who is his girlfriend anyways?"Zoe ask again.

"That Hilary chick, the one with brown hair." Tamara state.

"Hilary Tachibana." Zoe said.

"Yeah, her." Tamara replied back.

The girls continue there conversation until a guy approach them.

"Hey Axel." Zoe said.

Axel Diamonds a eighteen-year old guy. He has black spiky hair and grey eyes. Pale complexion, and tall. Muscular shaped and good looking. A black small earring on his right ear. He is smart, nice, and determine. Axel has a huge crush on Tamara but she always like Kai.

Tamara look toward the voice source and saw Axel. He was wearing some green cargo pants, black shirt, and black boots.

"Hey Zoe, hey Tamara." He said.

"Hey Axel," Tamara said. As, he was about to sit down the bell rung.

"See ya'll later," Tamara called out.

Tamara to her walk, first period was always a drag; it was auto fix class. Zoe came behind her. She had stay behind to talk to Axel. "Them two make a pretty couple, she thought.

She took a seat and Zoe sat beside her. She observe the door waiting for Kai to enter. His grey eyes set on her light brown ones. He gave her a smile and she return it. He took his seat in the back row beside Tyson. Tamara return to stare back at the board. Zoe looking straight at her then she stare back at Kai. He was wearing a green collar shirt, blue ripped jeans and some white polo shoes. Zoe also like Kai, but too bad her friend was in love with him. The teacher enter the classroom after the second bell rung and start the lesson. As, Tamara finish her work, the bell rung for second period AP biology. Kai, Tyson and Zoe also had that class. Lucky, the AC was fixed.

"You heard what the teacher said." Zoe ask.

"No, what?" Tamara ask.

"Tomorrow, we have to work with grease cars parts." Zoe said.

"Well, I suggest you don't wear your favorite leopard dress." Tamara suggested. Both enter the classroom and the teacher was writing some notes on the board. Kai and Tyson following behind. "Class the them for prom have been decided and this year is Beauty of the Night. The colors are black, blue, and silver. And prom is this Saturday at 6:00 pm." The teacher announced. Then she return back with her lesson. Tamara was bored, the only thing the teacher did was talk and talk. She text Zoe and Zoe text her back. Finally, the bell rung for 3rd period. Tamara wave Zoe goodbye since they didn't have the last two classes together.

As she was walking toward 3rd period, she saw her Hilary approach her. "Not her," she thought.

"Hey Tamara." Hilary said.

"Hi." Was Tamara only response.

"Do you know the colors for prom?" Hilary ask.

She probably wants to go match with her boyfriend Kai," she thought. "Yeah, black, blue, and silver" She said.

"Thanks so who are you going with to the prom?" Hilary said.

"My friends and you?" Tamara said.

"I don't know yet, since my boyfriend is not going." Hilary respond.

"Kai is not going," she thought. "Oh, I am sorry about that."

"Yeah is a shame." Hilary said back." Have you met my boyfriend, I know you have him in two of your classes. His name is..." But she was interrupt went she heard some called her name. She face the source of the sound and Kai was standing there.

"I have to go bye." Hilary said walk toward Kai. Tamara rush to class since it was pretty late. She sighed to herself. And continue on with her class.

* * *

"So what happen?" Kai ask his cousin.

"She don't have a date" Hilary said to him.

"Is too late now." Kai said.

"Why?" Hilary stated.

"Guess who return back?" Kai said.

"Isabelle." Hilary replied.

"Yeah." Kai spoke. "And I don't want her to mess with Tamara."

Kai left for class and pretend to pay attention to the teacher. He saw Axel entering the class. A smirk on his face. Kai gave him a glance and Axel return it back. He pull out his phone and check the time and he look up he saw Isabelle enter the class. "Not her." He thought. Isabelle took a seat near the front, all the seats near Kai were taking. A message pop on Kai Iphone.

_Isabelle: "I am wearing silver to prom, so you better be match with me."_

_Kai: "I am not going with you to prom."_

_Isabelle: "Yes, you are or you want me to tell Daddy to remove all his funds from your Dad company."_

_Kai: "I'll pick you at 5:30 pm."_

Kai closed press the button at the top of his Iphone and put it back in his pocket. He felt it vibrate a few times ,but decide to ignore it.

* * *

Tamara waited for her friend again. Her mind frozen went she saw Kai with a some girl. She had short blond curly hair, heavy makeup on, green eyes, small nose, and full lips. A bit shorter than her, and a small waist. A floral dress peacock style. A brown belt around her stomach and some golden sandals. She had Kai grab by the arm. "That must be Isabelle, Kai ex-girlfriend," Tamara thought. She found the bench near the cafeteria and saw the couple enter. She saw Hilary approach her.

"Did you see Kai somewhere?" Hilary ask her.

"Yeah, with his ex-girlfriend." Tamara replied.

"Poor cousin, he is stuck with that girl." Hilary said.

"Kai is your cousin." Tamara said surprise.

"Yeah he is and Tyson Granger is my boyfriend." Hilary said.

"Oh, I thought Kai was your boyfriend." Tamara state.

"No, he is not." Hilary," I better go Tyson is waiting for me.

"Bye." Was Tamara simple response.

A rumbling noise came from her stomach, she stand up and saw Zoe approach her. Both girls enter the cafeteria and grab their own lunches. Tamara stare at her food chicken pasta with a roll on the side and a bottle of water. Both girls saw Axel approach them. "Everyone listen." Axel said. The whole cafeteria became quiet. "Tamara Carter. do you want to be my prom date?" Axel ask in front of everyone. She didn't know what to say. Everyone eyes were on her, even Kai's. She wish it was Kai doing this but he had someone else. She stare at his beautiful grey stormy eyes. She could almost swear that she could see in his desire for her to say no. Axel gave her a smile. "Okay." She said quietly almost regretting it. " She said yes, everyone." Axel said. He gave her a rose and a kiss on the cheek. He left with his friends and she saw Kai near the door. Both eyes staring at each other. Kai closed his eyes and open them again went he turn his head. He went out the door, angry building up in him. Isabelle approach him. "Kai what the heck?" Isabelle ask. "Nothing." He said. But clearly he was angry with someone. Isabelle grab him by the neck and kiss him. Tamara open the door and saw Kai and Isabelle kissing. A tear slide now her cheek and into the sand. She bow her head down and kept walking. Kai vision no longer saw the girl with blonde hair. Her hair was black. He kiss her with passion. "Tamara." He said quietly and Isabelle push him.

"Who is Tamara?" Isabelle said. "And do you love her?"

* * *

Please Review...Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Feelings

Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

Kai threw his phone across his bed. The angry build up in him. Isabelle was talking about the same stuff over and over. He totally didn't meant to call her Tamara, how could he. He could never mistake Tamara for a slut like Isabelle. His emotions got the best of him. "Ugh!" He said as he remember the flashback from earlier.

_Flashback_

_"Kai, do you love her?" Isabelle ask. Kai didn't know what to respond, he does like Tamara very much, but Isabelle can't know that._

_"I knew it, you do have feelings for her." Isabelle said. Kai saw her grab her phone and she start to text. _

_Who are you texting?" Kai ask her._

_"My friends, they will tell me who she is and what class she has now?" Isabelle said. Soon, Isabelle started to walk._

_"Where are you going?" Kai called out._

_Kai eyes went wide open when he saw Isabelle enter Tamara's class. _

_"You bitch!" Isabelle called out. Tamara turn around and face the source of the voice. She saw Isabelle and Kai in her class. _

_"I am going to tell you once, stay away from Kai." Isabelle threat Tamara. The whole class was still only the words from Isabelle were heard. _

_"Leave her alone." Kai said from behind," I don't even know her or like her, I only have eyes for you." Even Kai felt disgusted went he said those words he to put an act for everyone around. Isabelle turn around and left the class. Kai stared at Tamara glossy light brown eyes. She bow her head down and he left._

Kai felt more angry as he recalled what happen earlier during lunch. The damage was done. Her eyes keep haunting him, every time he close his eyes. He grab some clothes and went to take a cold shower.

* * *

Tamara lay on her bed. The tears straining the bed sheets. "I was so stupid to believe he had feeling for me." Tamara thought to herself. A part of her believe that he would enter the classroom and declare his love for her. She push her self up and wipe her tears with her hands. The house felt lonely since her mother and sister were out and her dad was sleeping. She heard a beep sound coming from her phone. Axel name was on the screen.

_Axel:" Hey pretty."_

_Tamara: "Hey."_

_Axel: "I just want to ask you what color are you wearing to prom?"_

_Tamara:" Silver."_

_Axel: "I love you pretty and I see you tomorrow."_

Tamara turn her phone off. Axel could cheer her up sometimes. She grab some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Axel close his phone and place it in his pocket. He check the guys department for a tie to match with Tamara's dress. He also needed to buy a corsage for Tamara. As he look around he saw Isabelle buying some stuff. A smile plastered on his face and approach the blond girl.

"Nice to see you here." Axel said eyeing the girl from head-to-toe.

"Back at you hotshot." Isabelle respond back.

"You want to grab a coffee." Axel ask.

"Sure, why not?" Isabelle respond back.

Axel took her to the little coffee by the end of the mall. Isabelle check around to make sure no one was looking and she grab his hand. A smile made its way on his face. They took a seat by the window. A waiter came to pick up their order. Isabelle order a mocha with whipped cream and fudge on top while Axel order an iced coffee.

"I need your help." Isabelle said.

"With what?" Axel ask back.

"With your little girlfriend." She respond back.

"Tamara." He replied back.

"Yeah, I need her out my way. She is mess with the wrong person." She argue back.

"What are you talking about anyways?" Axel ask confused.

"You little girlfriend like my boyfriend Kai." Isabelle state.

"What, how do you even know that?" He said.

"I know everything darling, even your darkest secret." Isabelle said.

"Now, make sure she stays out my way." Isabelle said in a threatening voice.

"Don't worry I will." Axel said.

Isabelle reach across the table to pressed her lips to his. After a moment, the waiter came back with the two cups.

* * *

Kai heard his mother footsteps in the kitchen. He walk out his room to greet his mother. She was carrying multiple bags.

"Hey mom." Kai said.

"Hey honey." Mrs. Hiwatari greeted back," here are your clothes for prom and that corsage for Isabelle."

"Thanks." He said. He pick up the corsage; it have silver transparent ribbon and a white ribbon. Three beautiful small roses and little diamonds on the side. He place it back in his box.

"I wish it was for her." He said silently, but his mom heard it.

"Kai, I know you wanted Tamara to be your prom date. I don't like seeing you like this Kai." His mother said.

"Is okay mother." Kai replied back." I am going to sleep."

Kai left and went to his room. He closed the door behind him. He took off his shirt and place in the basket of dirty clothes. He turn off the lights and lay on his bed. He grab the blue blanket and cover his himself. Slowly, he drift to sleep.

* * *

The alarm repeated again and again. Tamara slide the icon on her phone and the alarm turn off. She was pretty much tired, but she had to get up. Her feet drag across the room and her eyes half open. She hit herself with the bathroom door. "Ouch!" she said. She enter the bathroom and wash her teeth and face with a morning cleaner. Tamara regulate the water to a warm temperature. She stripped off her clothes and enter the shower. Ten minutes later, she came out and grab her school clothes. Black shorts, a pink floral tube shirt and some black sandals. A set of pink bracelets and some long black earrings. She brush her long hair and let it dried. She grab her bag and ate some breakfast. She was glad her mother was dropping her off at school today. She arrive at school, and saw Kai's car pulling up, Hilary on the passenger side. She got off the car and she start to walk toward the cafeteria. She heard someone say her name.

"Hey Tamara." Hilary yelled from the back.

"Hey Hilary, hey Kai." Tamara said back.

"Hey Tamara." Kai said giving her a smile. They both approach the girl, but before Kai could come closer Isabelle ran toward him.

"I have something to show you." Isabelle said. She drag Kai away from Tamara. A smile plastered on her Isabelle face.

"Come on." Hilary said. Tamara face reflect sadness.

"You like my cousin, don't you?" Hilary ask.

"No." Tamara said , but a pink blush spread on her cheeks.

"I know you do." Hilary said.

"Okay, I admit it, I do. But please don't tell Kai." Tamara said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hilary said." My cousin also likes you," she thought.

* * *

Kai was really glad went he heard the bell to class. He grab his bag and went to his classroom. He saw Axel standing at the door talking to Tamara.

"You look pretty today." Axel said.

"Thanks." Tamara replied.

"I want to make him squirm," Kai thought. "Tamara you don't look pretty today, you look beautiful." Tamara face light up tomato red. Kai gave her a smile and went to take his seat in the back row.

"That idiot is going to pay for this." Axel said.

"Stop Axel, leave please now." Tamara said.

Axel left and Tamara took her seat beside her friend.

"Class today, we have to all work together to help fix a car." The teacher announced. Then the whole class was taking to a huge room. It was filled with cars and cars parts. Mechanics working on cars from another class. Tools laying on the floor, many sinks on one side.

"Everyone grab a blue working jumper." The teacher announced.

Tamara and Zoe grab the blue jumper and put it on. Tamara took her shoes off and grab some working boots that were on a big shelf.

"Tamara can you get me a small box of bolts?" The teacher ask.

"Sure can." She said back. She went to the very back to a small room to find the box for the teacher. The room was filled with boxes of different sizes. All the boxes were label. She look around and spotted the bolts on a top shelf. "Oh great," she thought. Tamara look around until she spotted a stepping stool. As, she turn around to get it, she accidentally knock over a nail and it landed on the floor.

Kai had to grab another box from there. He enter the room and saw Tamara standing there.

"You need help." He said as she saw her trying to reach the box of the top shelf.

"No thanks, I have this." Tamara said. She place the stool close to the shelf, but she didn't notice the nail on the floor. As, she step on it, the stool went off balance. She felt herself fall but lucky Kai ran to catch her. His grey stormy eyes stare into her own light brown eyes. "He smell so good." She thought. Unconsciously, Kai's face begin to move closer to herself, and so did she. Their eyes never broke contact. Tamara could feel Kai hot breath mixing with hers. "Just a inch," he thought.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Jealously and Oil Car

Chapter 4: Jealously and Oil Car

_Last Time_

_"No thanks, I have this." Tamara said. She place the stool close to the shelf, but she didn't notice the nail on the floor. As, she step on it, the stool went off balance. She felt herself fall but lucky Kai ran to catch her. His grey stormy eyes stare into her own light brown eyes. "He smell so good." She thought. Unconsciously, Kai's face begin to move closer to herself, and so did she. Their eyes never broke contact. Tamara could feel Kai hot breath mixing with hers. "Just a inch," he thought._

As his lips came closer, Tamara felt something crawl up her hand. She open her eyes and she saw a big hairy black spider on her hand. "Ah!" She scream. Kai open his eyes and move away from her. She shook her hand, and the spider fell on the floor. Kai step on the spider. "Sorry about that." He said. He grab the box and gave it to her. "Thanks." she said. A pink blush covering her cheeks. Kai sighed to himself and left after her.

"Here is the box sir." Tamara told the teacher. She gave it to him.

"Thanks Ms. Tamara." The teacher said back.

Tamara took her place next to her friend.

"What took you so long?" Zoe asked.

"The box was on the top shelf." Tamara replied.

"Sure, I bet you was with Kai." Zoe said.

She was about to replied but the teacher told everyone to be quiet.

"Class, Mr. Davids class is joining us." The teacher announced.

Zoe and Tamara saw the class come in, along it Axel walking in.

"Hey pretty." He said placing his arm around Tamara. She try to move his arm but he was strong. Kai was watching from the afar. The teacher told Tamara to help Kai clean the car.

"You need some help." Tamara ask Kai.

"Sure." He said trying to keep her away from Axel. He gave her a rag, and she started to clean the dashboard. She kept glancing at Kai. "He looks so hot cleaning the car." Tamara told. She could see his arm muscles flex went he extend his arm to clean off something. She turn around and started to work again. Tamara heard a voice.

" I miss you." Axel said from behind.

"Hey Axel." She said," I have to finish off this work."

"I leave you alone if you give me a kiss on the cheek. Axel said.

"No." She denied.

"Come on, just one." Axel insisted.

"No." She said again.

She turn around to tell him to leave and he pressed his lips to her in an instance. She push him away and wipe her lips with her hand.

"What the heck?" Tamara asked him.

"Sorry, about that, I was just trying to kiss you on the cheeks, but you move." Axel said pretending to be an accident. He knew Kai was looking. A smile plastered on his face. He said sorry to her one last time and left to go to another place.

"I see you kissing your boyfriend." Kai said.

"Axel, is not my boyfriend." She replied back.

"Whatever." He said.

Tamara was for sure he sounded jealous. She went to check the car motor and Kai join her. He explain to her the different parts of a car.

"Can you teach how to fix a tire?" Tamara ask him.

"Sure." He said. They sat down by the tire and he show her how to change the tire. Axel saw both teens getting to closer to each other. He went over there to try to get Kai to back off Tamara.

"Kai, you better saw away from Tamara." Axel warn Kai.

"I was just teaching her something." He said back.

"Well, I can teach her myself." Axel state.

"She ask me not you." Kai replied back.

"Axel, just stop. Nothing was happening and plus, you are not even my boyfriend." Tamara said.

Lucky, the bell rung and everyone started to leave. Tamara went to change clothes.

Meanwhile, Axel text Isabelle and told her what has been happening. Isabelle enter the class and Tamara was walking out a small room.

"Stay away from Kai." Isabelle threatened her.

"I am not ever near him." She said defending herself. She was about to leave her ,but Isabelle grab her by the arm.

"You better, leave him alone." Isabelle said. She try to release her arm, and as she did Isabelle went back and slip on oil spill. She felt on the floor and hit her head.

"Isabelle wake up." Tamara tried to shake her. She ran out the class and call a teacher for assist.

"What happen?" He ask, as he look at Isabelle. The teacher immediately call for other people; the principle, teachers and nurse came running in.

"Tamara, lets go to the office." The principle said to Tamara. Tamara walk behind the principle. Isabelle's friends staring at her like she had just committed a murder against Isabelle. She enter the office and sat in front of the principle desk.

"Tamara tell me what happen with Isabelle?" The principle ask with his serious face.

"I was changing, and she came in. We had an argument about Kai. And she grab me by the arm. I try to let go ,but she didn't released me. After I finally let myself free, she slipped on the oil spill and fell on the floor." Tamara replied.

"Okay you may go now, but I will call you again. " The principle said. "I hope Isabelle is okay, Tamara thought. She was walking straight to her class but she stop when she saw Kai standing there.

"I heard what happen?" Kai said.

"I am so sorry Kai, I didn't meant to do it." Tamara said, tears forming in her eyes. Kai hug her really close. He could heard her crying and sobbing. Her tears wetting his shirt. He rub her back in a soothing matter and place his cheek on her head.

"You are comforting that bitch." Someone said from behind. Both look up to see Isabelle's friends.

Ivana with blonde short straight hair. She has blue eyes, light skin and freckles. Small waist and tall. Ivana had on a tight blue pants and a white shirt, along with some sparkly sandals. Some big silver hoops and a set of blue bracelets.

Tess with long wavy black hair. She has dark brown eyes and semi-tan. She is shorter than Ivana. She had on a floral skirt, a pink thin cut shirt, and some pink sandals. Pink studs on her ears and a pink necklace.

"Yeah Kai, she try to kill your girlfriend." Tess comment.

"I better go, thanks Kai." Tamara said leaving for class. Kai look straight at Tamara. In a moment, he saw her disappear into another hallway.

"Isabelle is okay, and it was just an accidentally. Kai stated defending the girl.

"Whatever, you don't want to accept the truth." Ivana said.

"Just wait till Isabelle hears about this." Tess said. Both turn around and left their way. Kai sighed to himself and then return back to class. "Two more class left," he thought.

* * *

Tamara sat at lunch with her friend Zoe.

"Is okay." Zoe said try to comfort the girl.

"I hope." Tamara replied.

She heard her name being called in the intercom and she and Zoe rush to the office. Tamara's heart beating really fast and her palms sweating as she got closer to the principle office. She knock quietly and slowly. She heard the principle say come in.

She enter the office quietly waiting for the principle to speak up.

"Tamara, Isabelle regain her conscious. The doctors said she will be fine with proper care. We could finally get a word with her, and she said that you push on the floor and that is why she fell. Because of those accusations you will be suspend from here to the end of the year. And she will have to come back during the summer to take you tests. And you will longer not be able to go to prom."

Her heart stop beating. The principle words stuck in her head. "Just a bad dream," she thought.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


End file.
